1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disconnectible suspension bow for fastening a pipe, a cable or a similar longitudinal object to a supporting structure, the suspension bow being made up of a composite rod-shaped unit, the upper end of which is provided with fastening means for the supporting structure, and the lower end carries a circular element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, suspension bows have been used in various embodiments. The object thereof is to provide a rapidly and easily mountable structure on the one hand, and to obtain a sufficient strength for taking up the weight of the object to be suspended, on the other hand.
The difficulty with these prior art embodiments, however, is that the mounting is carried out in two steps. First, the object (pipe) is suspended provisionally, whereupon, for example, the screw-threaded rod is fastened. In the second step the bow is put around the pipe; for fastening this bow to the rod, the combination of object plus bow is moved up and down due to the fact that the majority of the bows must be pushed along the rod, starting from the free end of the rod.
Another difficulty of the prior art bows, consists in that after a complete or partial mounting of a number of suspension bows, there frequently occurs a slight displacement as a result of mechanical or thermal causes in the object supported, which may give rise to bending stresses or permanent deformations of the suspension bows.